creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kleine Schneeflocken
Weihnachten waren wir immer zusammen. Mein Mann Christoph, unsere siebzehnjährige Tochter Julia, unser fünfzehnjähriger Sohn Tom, unsere acht Jahre alte Tochter Nina und ich, Josephine. Zuletzt hatten vor allem unsere älteren Kinder weitaus weniger Begeisterung an den Tag gelegt, was Familienfeiern im Allgemeinen und Weihnachten im Speziellen anging. Aus dem reinen, ungetrübten Band zwischen Eltern und Kindern war eine ungewollte Fessel geworden, ein insgeheim verschämt geliebter, aber genauso oft verachteter Symbiont, der zwischen der Kindheit und dem ersehnten Befreiungsschlag des Erwachsenwerdens lag. Trotzdem saßen Julia und Tom – wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal – mit uns gemeinsam am Tisch neben dem reich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und machten ein missmutiges, gequältes Gesicht, während sie nebenbei irgendwelche Spiele auf ihren Smartphones daddelten, ohne selbst dieser Tätigkeit ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Auf dem Tisch standen Tassen mit Glühwein. Kinderglühwein für Nina, gewöhnlicher Glühwein für alle anderen. Die bauchigen Tassen, die noch von unserem letztjährigen Weihnachtsmarktbesuch stammten, waren noch mehr als halbvoll und ihr Inhalt inzwischen nur noch lauwarm. Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Das spürten nicht nur unsere beiden Ältesten, die immer wieder unruhig auf ihren Plätzen hin- und herrutschten. Auch Christoph atmete die Anspannung geradezu aus. Immer wieder warf er mir nervöse Blicke zu oder blickte noch nervöser nach draußen, wo feine, flauschige Flocken auf die Häuser unter uns fielen und sich zu lockeren Schichten kalten Zuckergusses auftürmten. Auch dieses Haus, welches etwas erhöht auf einem Hügel stand, wurde auf diese Weise zugedeckt, und wenn ich mich konzentrierte, glaubte ich beinah hören zu können, wie die Schneeflocken sich zärtlich auf dem Dach niederließen und die weiße Last, die sich über unseren Köpfen befand, ein kleines bisschen schwerer machten. Anders als ich schien Christoph sich aber nicht für den Schnee zu interessieren. Sein Blick ging direkt zum Horizont, wo der Sonnenuntergang bislang noch nicht begonnen hatte, auch wenn das Licht schon jenen Blauton angenommen hatte, der unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass er nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Die altmodische, silberne Armbanduhr, auf die mein Mann ebenfalls immer wieder blickte, erzählte ihm dasselbe, und man konnte sehen, wie wenig ihm das gefiel. Seine Lippen zitterten und seine Hand, die ich festhielt, als wäre sie der letzte Halt in einem Meer aus ewiger Nacht, war feucht und rutschig von Schweiß. “Was ist los, Papa? Kommt von dort der Weihnachtsmann?”, fragte Nina ihn. Sie war ein tapferes Kind. Dennoch schien auch ihr die gedrückte Atmosphäre nicht zu entgehen. In ihrer Stimme lag neben kindlicher Neugier eindeutig auch Unsicherheit. Jener Keim, aus dem für gewöhnlich irgendwann Angst erwuchs. “Nein, Liebes”, sagte ich, als ich merkte, dass Christoph gerade nicht antworten konnte. Nicht, ohne unsere Tochter noch mehr zu verunsichern. “Der Weihnachtsmann kommt heute nicht. Das habe ich dir doch erklärt.” “Ja, hast du”, sagte Nina bestätigend. “Aber das ist trotzdem doof. Ich will doch Geschenke! Es gab doch sonst immer Geschenke.” “Es gibt aber keine!”, brüllte Tom und pfefferte sein Handy aufs Sofa. “Für niemanden. Nicht an diesem scheiß Weihnachten. Kapier das endlich!” “Schrei Nina nicht so an!”, tadelte Julia ihren Bruder, die um so vieles reifer war, als es ihr Altersunterschied von zwei Jahren vermuten ließ. “Sie kann nichts für deine schlechte Laune.” Man konnte Tom bereits ansehen, dass es ihm leid tat, seine Schwester so angefahren zu haben, aber Julias Worte fegten die Entschuldigung, die er gerade aussprechen wollte, von seinen Lippen. “Schlechte Laune? Schlechte Laune!?! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Erwartest du etwa, dass ich hier lächelnd sitze, während wir kurz davor sind …” “Tom, es reicht!”, rief Christoph nun doch. Seine Stimme klang panisch, zittrig, überschlug sich fast, und doch besaß sie genügend Autorität, um Tom zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann verstummte er sofort wieder und trank einen Schluck Glühwein. Stille legte sich über den Raum. Eine Stille, die mit der Zeit so schwer und massiv wurde, dass ich es irgendwann nicht mehr aushielt. “Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch die Geschichte von der kleinen Schneeflocke vorlese?”, schlug ich vor. Das Buch hatte ich bereits neben mir auf die Sofalehne gelegt. Ich selbst hatte mir diese Geschichte vor einigen Jahren ausgedacht und ein Buch daraus gemacht. Seitdem war es so etwas wie Familientradition geworden, dass ich daraus vorlas. “Oh ja!”, rief Nina begeistert, die die Geschichte noch mehr liebte als Tom und Julia, als sie in ihrem Alter gewesen waren. “Das wäre ganz toll!” “Ja, echt fantastisch.”, kommentierte Tom sarkastisch. “Ich bin genau in der richtigen Stimmung für Kindermärchen.” “Es kommt nicht immer nur auf Dich und Deine Wünsche an”, antwortete Julia. “Nina möchte sie hören, und es ist immer noch besser als hier rumzusitzen und… und zu warten.” “Von mir aus”, sagte Tom achselzuckend. “Ich muss ja nicht zuhören.” Die Worte meines Sohnes verletzten mich nicht wirklich. Eigentlich konnte ich ihn sogar sehr gut verstehen. Auch mir war eher nach Schreien zumute als nach Vorlesen, aber alles, was half, Nina – und um ehrlich zu sein auch mich selbst – abzulenken, war gut. Also fing ich an. Chrystie war eine Schneeflocke. Eine wunderschöne Flocke, deren zarter Körper aus lauter feinen, filigranen Mustern bestand. Sie liebte es, mit all den anderen Flocken zu spielen, die aus dem großen, weiten Himmel fielen. Sie liebte es, mit ihnen um die Wette zu rennen, sich zu verstecken und sich mit ihnen zu immer neuen, wunderschönen Schneeskulpturen zu verbinden. Genauso liebte sie es, über sie alle hinwegzutanzen oder gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern die Welt zu erkunden. Auch ihre Eltern waren Schneeflocken. Alte Flocken, die schon vor vielen Tagen hierherkommen waren, als die Welt unter ihnen noch grün und voller Gras gewesen war. Eine gefährliche Zeit, wie ihre Mutter ihr berichtet hatte. Eine Zeit, in der der Wärmetod jederzeit auf sie gelauert hatte und in der manchmal große vierbeinige oder zweibeinige, gigantische Riesen umgegangen waren, um die neu geborenen Flocken unter ihren Füßen zu zerquetschen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie nicht geboren, denn wie jeder weiß, werden Schneeflocken im Himmel geboren. Aber dennoch war sie ihre Mutter - und ihr Vater war ihr Vater. Denn die beiden hatten sie adoptiert, als sie gerade erst gelandet war und nicht gewusst hatte, wo sie hingehörte und was sie tun sollte an diesem Ort, der so ganz anders war als die freien und grenzenlosen Weiten des Himmels. Sie hatten Chrystie einfach an die Hand genommen und gemeinsam waren sie mit dem Wind über den Boden geflogen und hatten Abenteuer um Abenteuer erlebt. Jede Nacht, wenn sich der Wind legte und sie mal unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel und mal unter dem wunderschönen, dunklen Wolkenlaken zur Ruhe kamen, aus dem nach einer alten Legende der Zweibeiner manchmal neue Geschwister geschüttelt wurden, erzählten sie sich Geschichten. Geschichten, die sie von den anderen Schneeflocken gehört hatten oder die sich die Bäume, Gräser und die gigantischen Vier- und Zweibeiner erzählten. Vor allem aber gaben ihre Eltern ihr Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und sie wusste, dass ihre liebevolle Kälte sie vor dem Zerfließen schützte. Und so konnte sie ohne Angst schlafen und träumen - von endlosen Landschaften aus Eis und Schnee und von Palästen, in denen kleine Flockenprinzessinnen mit Flockenprinzen tanzten und gemeinsam das Lied des Windes sangen. So schön, dass selbst die tollpatschigen Riesen vor Bewunderung in die Knie gingen und eisige Tränen der Rührung weinten. So ging es viele Tage lang und die kleine Schneeflocke war glücklich. Eines Tages aber kam ein kräftiger Wind auf. Dieser Wind blies so stark, dass Chrystie sich mit aller Kraft an den Händen ihrer Eltern festhalten musste, um nicht von ihnen getrennt zu werden. Nur deshalb, und weil sie sich mit den Füßen fest an den Flocken unter ihnen festkrallten, wurden sie nicht getrennt. Dafür wurden vom Wind andere Flocken zu ihnen getragen. Fremde und betagte Flocken, die von weit her kamen und die etwas Schreckliches zu berichten hatten. Sie erzählten nämlich, dass sich dort, wo sie herkamen, eine grausame Wärme breitmachte. Ein gieriges Monster, unsichtbar und gnadenlos, das ihre Brüder und Schwestern und Eltern und Tanten und Onkel zu Tausenden auflöste, ihre einzigartige Schönheit zerstörte und sie in gesichtsloses, trauriges Wasser verwandelte. Die kleine Schneeflocke zitterte vor Angst, als sie das hörte, und selbst ihre Eltern konnten sie nicht ganz beruhigen, auch wenn sie sie daran erinnerten, dass sie sich nicht zu fürchten brauchte und das ja auch sie überlebt hatten in einer Zeit, wo ihre Welt noch grün und leer gewesen war. Irgendwann zogen die fremden Flocken mit dem Wind weiter und erzählten ihre düsteren Geschichten woanders. Doch in dieser Nacht tat Chrystie kein Auge zu und hatte schreckliche Alpträume vom Zerschmelzen. Davon, wie ihre Hände und Füße sich auflösten und ihre schönen Muster verklumpten und zerfielen. So verging eine Nacht und noch eine weitere, und da nichts Schlimmes geschah, begann die kleine Flocke doch zu hoffen, dass die bösen, alten Flocken ihr nur hatten Angst machen wollen. Dass dieses Wärmemonster nicht existierte und sie einfach friedlich weiter würde spielen und lachen können, ganz so wie es ihr gefiel. Die anderen jungen Flocken und auch die meisten der Älteren begannen ebenfalls an der Geschichte vom Wärmemonster zu zweifeln - und warum auch nicht: Nie hatten sie so etwas gesehen und der Wind blies so kalt und stark wie eh und je. Am dritten Tag aber spürten sie alle, wie der Wind sich wandelte, und wenn die kleine Flocke ihre Augen ganz stark anstrengte, konnte sie grünes Gras am Horizont sehen, wo bisher nur die weißen und silbernen Haare der anderen Flocken geglitzert hatten. Da hatte Chrystie wirklich Angst, und sie war nicht die einzige. All die Flocken um sie herum begannen in Panik zu schreien und zu weinen und nach dem lieben Wind zu rufen, der sie dorthin bringen sollte, wo das Wärmemonster sie nicht fressen würde. Aber der Wind erhörte ihre Bitten nicht, und selbst wenn er es getan hätte, hätte ihnen das keinen guten Dienst erwiesen. Denn das Monster fraß nicht nur von einer Seite. Egal wohin die kleine Flocke blickte, überall sah sie frisches Grün in der Ferne aufblitzen und die anderen Flocken hilflos zerfließen. Das Monster fraß sie alle ohne Mitleid und Reue und es dauerte nur wenige Stunden, bis fast alle ihre Brüder und Schwestern in Wasser verwandelt worden waren, welches einfach im Gras versickerte und von der riesigen Flockenstadt nicht mehr geblieben war als ein etwas mehr als fußballgroßes Gebiet. “Alles wird gut, mein Schillerstern”, sagte ihr Vater zu ihr, während das unsichtbare Monster immer näher an sie heranrückte und Chrystie bereits selbst spürte, wie ihre geschmeidigen Glieder steif und hart zu werden begannen. Auch sie würde am Ende schmelzen – das war ihr nun klar, und die Tränen, die sie deswegen weinte, waren nicht länger kalt und gefroren, sondern beinah so warm wie der Atem des Wärmemonsters und sie gruben tiefe Furchen in ihren wunderschönen, kleinen Flockenleib. “Weine nicht, mein Kind”, sagte da ihre Mutter, der es kaum besser erging als ihr selbst. Und sie begann ein Lied zu singen. Es war jenes alte Lied, das sie vor vielen Tagen zusammen erdacht hatten und das sie auch in ihren Träumen gehört hatte. Es berichtete von der Weisheit der Gletscher, der Schönheit der Kälte und dem Flug durch die Winde - und von Arctica, dem Land der ewigen Schönheit, wo jede Flocke in Frieden leben konnte. Und Chrystie hörte auf zu weinen und sie – wie auch ihr Vater – stimmten in den Gesang ein und zuletzt sangen alle Flocken, die überlebt hatten, gemeinsam gegen das Schmelzen an. Ihr Gesang war so schön und so laut, dass er weit durch alle Winde schallte, und so kam es, dass er die Ohren von Drivan, dem Raben erreichte. Drivan war ein großer und schöner Rabe mit einem Gefieder so schwarz, wie der Körper der kleinen Flocke weiß war. Anders als manch anderer Rabe hatte er schon immer einen Sinn für die Schönheit des Schnees besessen und immer darauf geachtet, ihn mit seinen Krallen und Flügeln so wenig wie möglich zu zerwühlen und zu zertreten. Und so kam es, dass der verzweifelte Gesang der Kinder der Kälte das warme Herz von Drivan erreichte und ihn zutiefst rührte. Mit Rabentränen in den Augen landete er dort, wo der schöne Gesang erklang, und voller Trauer sah er, in welch großer Not Chrystie und ihre Eltern und all die anderen traurigen Flocken waren. Und viele von ihnen zitterten und klagten jetzt nur noch mehr, als sie den gewaltigen Raben sahen, und sie sagten: “Oh weh, welch Unglück. Nun ist unser Ende gekommen.” Nur Chrystie erkannte sofort, dass der Rabe ihnen nichts Böses wollte, und sie bat ihn mit ihr glockenhellen Stimme: “Oh bitte, lieber Federmann, bitte hilf uns armen, kleinen Flocken!” “Genau deshalb ist Drivan hier”, sprach der Rabe mit einer Stimme so dunkel und sanft wie das Rascheln seines Gefieders im Wind. “Ich nehme euch auf meinen Rücken und bringe euch in Sicherheit.” “Aber dort werden wir schmelzen”, klagte eine besonders junge und ängstliche Flocke. “Deine Federn sind doch sicher viel zu warm für uns.” Aber Drivan schüttelte den Kopf. “Dort oben in den Höhenwinden wartet die Kälte weiter voller Sehnsucht auf ihre Kinder. Dort seid ihr sicher vor der gierigen Wärme”, krähte er, und als Chrystie merkte, dass die anderen Flocken noch immer zögerten, rief sie laut und fest, auch wenn der große Kopf und der scharfe Schnabel des Raben ihr trotz allem Angst machten: “Hier unten werden wir schmelzen. Aber der gute Drivan wird uns retten, das weiß ich einfach. Er wird uns hoch in die Lüfte tragen und er wird uns ins Land Arctica bringen, dort, wo die Wärme uns nie in ihre Klauen bekommt. Das wirst du doch, lieber Rabe, oder nicht?” “Eigentlich wollte ich nach Süden, dort wo es wärmer ist. Aber ja, das werde ich. Ich kann nicht dulden, dass ihr kleinen Wunder der Wärme zum Opfer fallt. Ich bringe euch in dieses Land, denn ich weiß, wo es liegt.” Und so kam es, dass der Rabe sich all die Flocken – große, kleine, alte, junge, ängstliche, mutige, verzweifelte und hoffnungsvolle sanft und vorsichtig auf seinen Flügel schaufelte und sie auf seinen breiten Rücken rutschen ließ. Dabei wurden sie alle ordentlich durcheinandergewirbelt, aber Chrystie und ihren Eltern gelang es dennoch, die Köpfe aus dem kleinen Schneehaufen zu stecken und zu sehen, wie der nun schneefreie Boden unter ihnen sich immer weiter entfernte, während der Rabe mit seinen kräftigen Flügeln schlug und sich mit ihnen in die Lüfte erhob. Er hatte nicht gelogen. Auch wenn sie sich alle gut aneinander festhalten mussten, um nicht herunterzufallen, wurde die Luft tatsächlich wieder angenehm kalt. So flogen sie gemeinsam mit dem starken, freundlichen Raben in das zauberhafte Land Arctica, und obwohl die Reise lang war und sie unterwegs viele Abenteuer erlebten, von denen in einer anderen Geschichte die Rede sein soll, zählte für die kleine Flocke Chrystie allein der Moment, in dem Drivan zum Landeanflug auf die endlosen, eisigen Weiten ansetzte, ihnen allen Glück wünschte, sie vorsichtig von seinem Rücken hinunterschüttelte und Chrystie gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern auf das wunderbar kalte, ewige Eis fiel, welches sie wie ein alter Freund empfing. Endlich in Sicherheit legten sie sich zusammen gemütlich auf den Boden, hielten sich an den Händen und blickten dem eisblauen Himmel und mit ihm einer wunderschönen, sorgenfreien Zukunft entgegen. Und sie sahen, wie Drivan, der freundliche Rabe mit dem großen Herzen für kleine Schneeflocken, sich wieder auf die Reise machte. Während er sich entfernte und langsam zu einem kleinen, schwarzen Punkt am Horizont verblasste, hörte sie ihn mit seiner rauen Rabenstimme ein Lied singen. Ein zauberhaftes Lied, das sie sehr wohl kannten. Denn es war jenes Lied, welches sie selbst erdacht hatten und das von dem Ort berichtete, an dem sie nun endlich waren. Dem schönsten Ort, den es für kleine und große Schneeflocken auf dieser großen, weiten Welt nur geben konnte. Wieder herrschte Stille in dem festlich geschmückten Wohnzimmer, das mir mit einem Mal wieder so fremd vorkam. Wie sehr hätte ich mir gewünscht, nun wenigstens bei uns zu Hause zu sein. Aber unser Zuhause gab es nicht mehr. “Die Sonne ist fast untergegangen”, kommentierte Christoph. Seine Hand war fast so kalt und leblos wie die einer Leiche und ich wusste nicht, wie viel davon seiner Angst geschuldet war und wie viel andere Gründe hatte. Außer Nina wusste jeder von uns, was der Sonnenuntergang bedeutete. Was die Nacht bedeutete. “Trinkt euren Glühwein aus. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit”, sagte ich mit belegter Stimme und blickte in die gequälten Gesichter meiner Kinder. Es war nicht nur die Angst. Wie auch ich mussten sie unter Schmerzen leiden. Großen Schmerzen, aber sie verbargen sie. Verbargen sie für Nina. “Nicht mehr viel Zeit wofür?”, fragte Nina und verfiel kurz darauf in einen Hustenanfall, der aber schnell wieder endete. Trotzdem tat es mir weh, sie so zu sehen. “Nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor der Nachtisch kommt. Ich habe Schokopudding gemacht. Dein Lieblingsessen”, sagte ich so fröhlich, wie es mir möglich war. “Wir … wir müssen ihn schnell essen, bevor du ins Bett musst.” “Ich habe Bauchweh. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich was essen kann”, klagte Nina. Der Ausdruck in den Augen meiner Tochter brach mir fast das Herz. Trotzdem zwang ich mich, aufzustehen und meine Hand auf die Hand meiner Tochter zu legen. “Du musst nur deinen Glühwein trinken, dann wird es dir besser gehen”, sagte ich zu Nina und führte ihre kleine Hand zur Glühweintasse. “Glaub mir, mein Schatz!”, ermutigte ich sie und kam mir vor wie eine kranke Psychopathin, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das hier eine Gnade war. Nina hob die Tasse etwas, trank aber noch nicht weiter. “Aber Glühwein macht doch nicht gesund”, widersprach mein Mädchen, das viel klüger war, als gut für sie war. “Dieser hier schon”, sagte ich mit dem schmerzhaftesten Lächeln meines Lebens. “Da ist Medizin drin.” Noch immer zögerte Nina. “Schau, wir trinken ihn auch”, sagte ich und blickte nacheinander zu Christoph, Julia und Tom, während ich demonstrativ mein Glas hob. Gemeinsam tranken wir alles aus. Bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Julia und Tom sahen mich mit einer Mischung aus Trauer, Angst und verzweifelter Tapferkeit an. Ich war so stolz auf die Beiden. So unheimlich stolz. Christoph hingegen starrte weiter zum Horizont, wo die Sonnenscheibe bereits zu mehr als zwei Dritteln verschwunden war und die herabschwebenden Flocken in ein schwindendes, blutrotes Licht tauchte. Aus irgendeinem der Häuser am Rande des Tals erklang Weihnachtsmusik. Nicht jeder beging das Ende so still und besinnlich wie wir. Vielleicht hofften sie auch nur, ihnen auf diese Weise zu gefallen. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Das hatten so viele vor ihnen bereits feststellen müssen. Endlich trank auch Nina ihren Kinderglühwein aus und ich konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass mir die Tränen kamen. “Was ist, Mama?”, fragte sie. “Gar nichts, Schatz. Ich bin nur so froh, dass ihr alle bei mir seid”, sagte ich unter Tränen. Gleichzeitig spürte ich, wie eine ungekannte Müdigkeit nach mir griff. Auch Tom und Julia hatten sich bereits hingelegt und hielten die Augen nur noch mit Mühe wach, und selbst Christoph hatte es aufgegeben, zum Horizont zu starren. Die Magenschmerzen waren zum Glück nur vorübergehend. Was danach kam, sollte einfacher werden. “Was ist mit dem Pudding? Essen wir jetzt den Pudding?”, fragte Nina, die entgegen ihrer eigenen Worte und trotz ihrer Magenschmerzen die Aussicht auf Süßes nicht einfach abtun konnte. “Später, Schatz. Mama ist müde. Lass uns ein kleines Schläfchen halten.” Nina wollte anscheinend protestieren. Aber dann rieb auch sie sich die Augen. “Siehst du, Liebes”, sagte ich. “Auch du bist müde und solltest dich jetzt hinlegen.” “Wie die kleine Schneeflocke?”, fragte Nina gähnend. “Genau, mein Schatz. Wie die kleine Schneeflocke”, sagte ich und musste bereits selbst gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen. Ich sah noch zu, wie meiner Tochter die Augen zufielen, bevor auch ich mich in die Couch sinken ließ. Ich spürte Christophs Hand, die nun so kalt war, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er noch lebte oder schon von uns gegangen war. Meine Glieder waren schwer von jener chemischen Müdigkeit, die leider nicht so sanft und angenehm war, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Aber immerhin würden wir vor ihnen in Sicherheit sein. Sicher vor jenen Wesen, von denen einige sagen, dass es sich um Geschöpfe aus einer anderen Galaxie handelte. Andere hingegen waren der festen Überzeugung, dass es Monster waren. Monster, die unseren Albträumen entstiegen waren, um uns zu quälen und zu vernichten, und wieder andere sprachen von Engeln. Von Engeln, die genug davon hatten, immer nur gütig zu lächeln und sich als selbstlose Beschützer der Menschen zu gerieren, und die all ihren angestauten, über Äonen gewachsenen und verborgenen Hass nun hemmungslos entluden. Ich selber wusste nicht, was davon der Wahrheit entsprach, falls überhaupt eine dieser Theorien richtig war. Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass sie ganze Städte ausgelöscht hatten, ganze Regionen und Länder. Und ich wusste, dass sie keine Gnade kannten. Das hatten jene Journalisten und Augenzeugen, die sich am Rande ihrer systematischen Vernichtungsgrenze aufgehalten hatten, schonungslos dokumentiert. Die Kreaturen hatten große Freude am Foltern. Einige hatten Kinder zerteilt und sie ihren Eltern zu essen gegeben. Andere hatten Menschen verstümmelt oder gehäutet und sie in Abwasserkanäle oder andere schmutzige Orte geworfen, bis sie dort qualvoll an ihren Entzündungen starben, wieder andere hatten Menschen gezwungen, Nägel und Glasscherben zu essen oder in Behälter voller kochendem Öl zu steigen. Ihre Kreativität war so grenzenlos wie ihre Grausamkeit. Am schlimmsten war aber ihre Angewohnheit, Seelen zu stehlen. Manche ihrer Opfer hüllten sie in die erstickende Umarmung ihrer schwarzen Schwingen und saugten mit ihren Lippen all das aus ihnen heraus, was sie ausmachte. Zurück blieben leere, puppenhafte Hüllen, die ihnen folgten wie eine unheilige Prozession. So hatten sie Stadt um Stadt ausgelöscht. Sie gingen systematisch vor, in Gebieten von immer gleicher Größe. Sie wüteten die ganze Nacht hindurch und versteckten sich bei Tage. Keine Waffe der Welt konnte sie verletzen. Nicht einmal Atombomben haben geholfen, sondern das Leid nur noch weiter vergrößert. Begonnen hatte es eine Woche vor Weihnachten, und seitdem waren wir ständig auf der Flucht gewesen. Einer Flucht, die uns zuletzt in dieses verlassene, leerstehende Haus geführt hatte. Aber nun gibt es keine Flucht mehr für uns, außer dieser einen. Sobald die Sonne erst ganz verschwunden sein würde, würden sie kommen, mit Donner, Gelächter und kalter Blutlust in den Augen. Tausende rotglühende Punkte vor einem pechschwarzen Himmel, die wie infektiöse Sporen auf diese Stadt hinabregneten. Sie würden durch ein selbstgeschaffenes Meer aus Blut und Qualen schreiten, bis sie letztlich auch hierhin kommen würden. Dann würden sie die Wände dieses Hauses wie Papier einreißen und ihre düsteren Gesichter neugierig hineinstecken wie ausgehungerte Raubtiere auf der Suche nach Beute. Aber sie würden keine Beute finden, dachte ich, während ich spürte, wie der letzte Schlaf mich endgültig in seine Arme zog. Alles, was sie finden würden, würden fünf kleine Schneeflocken sein. Friedlich und ohne jede Angst. Kleine Schneeflocken, die in eine Welt gefallen waren, deren Hitze sie nicht mehr ertragen konnten, und die nun dabei waren, zu zerfließen. Und kein Rabe kam, um sie zu retten. Doch eine Sache tröstete mich, und es war der letzte Gedanke in meinem Leben: Weihnachten waren wir immer zusammen. Sogar heute, am Ende von allem. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas